Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/29 Jun 2016
03:19:05 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:20:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:20:28 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:23:20 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:23:29 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:28:09 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:29:06 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:31:08 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:33:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:39:56 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:42:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:47:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:49:39 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 22:50:04 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 22:51:28 CHAT Fluf59001: hi 22:52:05 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 22:52:08 CHAT Raelcontor: oH um SW 22:52:11 CHAT Raelcontor: pm plese 22:54:26 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 22:54:36 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 22:54:51 CHAT Raelcontor: hi ISS 22:55:04 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 22:58:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:59:01 CHAT Raelcontor: whoopsies 22:59:32 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 23:03:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:04:55 JOIN Lenhi has warped in 23:05:14 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:05:26 CHAT Raelcontor: elnhi 23:06:25 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 23:07:38 CHAT Leucippus: Hello 23:07:48 CHAT Raelcontor: hiiii leuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 23:07:56 CHAT Fluf59001: hi 23:08:03 CHAT Leucippus: hi 23:08:33 CHAT Raelcontor: im going to sleep so well tonight tbh 23:08:33 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 23:08:40 CHAT Fluf59001: hi 23:09:58 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 23:10:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:12:34 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 23:13:00 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:13:01 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi rael 23:14:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Joy to the world 23:14:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: The night begins 23:14:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And Its cooler 23:14:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Than the day 23:14:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ....hope this helps whoever needs to sleep idk 23:14:48 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 23:15:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Dani o/ 23:15:10 CHAT DearlySkies: hello 23:15:12 CHAT Leucippus: I sleep like a baby 23:15:13 CHAT Raelcontor: hi dani 23:15:14 CHAT Leucippus: hi dani 23:15:22 CHAT DearlySkies: hello hello 23:15:25 CHAT Raelcontor: i only sleep well when 23:15:32 CHAT Raelcontor: .... 23:15:39 CHAT Raelcontor: um im nor sure 23:15:53 CHAT DearlySkies: i dont know why you say goodbye i say hello 23:15:59 CHAT DearlySkies: /me is shot 23:16:16 QUIT Lenhi has warped out 23:16:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bats 23:16:36 CHAT Raelcontor: fucking bye len 23:16:41 CHAT Raelcontor: /me spits at lens grave 23:16:44 CHAT Raelcontor: no jk < 3 23:16:44 CHAT DearlySkies: ...beatles killed len ;; 23:17:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Len is nel backwards 23:17:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nut starts with n like nel does 23:17:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:17:29 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe becayse beatles isnt good 23:17:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nut has it in it 23:17:30 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 23:17:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Illuminati confirmed 23:17:42 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 23:17:48 CHAT Raelcontor: DANI NO 23:18:02 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 23:18:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I like zubats 23:18:15 CHAT Fluf59001: same 23:18:23 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Zubat? 23:18:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yeah, zubat 23:18:33 CHAT Fluf59001: a Pokemon 23:18:42 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Poison/Flying 23:18:46 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: oh, jessie;s pokemon? 23:19:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...Jessie had a ekans, I think 23:19:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Brock had a zubat 23:19:39 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 23:19:51 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 23:20:00 CHAT Raelcontor: sneezes 23:20:03 CHAT Raelcontor: ..on leu 23:20:12 CHAT Leucippus: gross 2016 04 23